Jenifer Lewis
Jenifer Lewis is an American actress who portrayed Grandma Viv. She is best known for her role as Lana Hawkins on "Strong Medicine". Selected filmography *Meet the Browns (2008) .... Vera Brown *Not Easily Broken (2007) .... Mary 'Mama' Clark *Who's Your Caddy? (2007) .... Daisy *"Shark" .... Ellie Broussard (1 episode, 2007) *Redrum (2007) .... Therapist *"Day Break" .... Elizabeth Hopper (1 episode, 2007) *Dirty Laundry (2006) .... Aunt Lettuce *Cars (2006) (VG) (voice) .... Flo *"Girlfriends" .... Veretta Childs (7 episodes, 2002-2006) *Cars (2006) (voice) .... Flo *Madea's Family Reunion (2006) .... Milay Jenay Lori *"Strong Medicine" .... Receptionist Lana Hawkins (131 episodes, 2000-2006) *Shark Tale (2004) (voice) .... Motown Turtle *The Cookout (2004) .... Lady Em *"That's So Raven" .... Grandma Vivian (1 episode, 2004) *Nora's Hair Salon (2004) .... Nora *"The Proud Family" .... Aunt Spice (1 episode, 2003) *The Sunday Morning Stripper (2003) .... Demetria *Antwone Fisher (2002) (uncredited) .... Aunt *"Family Affair" .... Mrs. Summers (1 episode, 2002) *Juwanna Mann (2002) .... Aunt Ruby *The Ponder Heart (2001) (TV) .... Narcissa Wingfield *The Brothers (2001) .... Louise Smith *Cast Away (2000) .... Becca Twig *"The PJs" .... Bebe Ho (29 episodes, 1999-2000) *Dancing in September (2000) .... Judge Warner *Little Richard (2000) (TV) .... Muh Penniman *"For Your Love" .... Mel and Reggie's Mother (2 episodes, 1998-2000) *Partners (2000) (TV) .... Detective Lancy *"Time of Your Life" .... Joss's Mother (1 episode, 1999) *"Moesha" .... Mrs. Biggs (1 episode, 1999) *"Grown Ups" .... Melissa's Mother (1 episode, 1999) *"Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child" .... Hazel (1 episode, 1999) *Mystery Men (1999) .... Lucille, The Shoveler's Wife *Jackie's Back! (1999) (TV) .... Jackie Washington *"The Jamie Foxx Show" .... Josie (1 episode, 1999) *Blast from the Past (1999) .... Dr. Nina Aron *The Temptations (1998) (TV) .... Mama Rose *An Unexpected Life (1998) (TV) .... Camille *The Mighty (1998) .... Mrs. Addison *"The Parent 'Hood" .... Linda (1 episode, 1998) *"Promised Land" .... Queenie (1 episode, 1997) *"Touched by an Angel" .... Queenie (2 episodes, 1997) *The Preacher's Wife (1996) .... Margueritte Coleman *"Cosby" (1 episode, 1996) *Girl 6 (1996) .... Boss #1, Lil *"The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" .... Aunt Helen (9 episodes, 1991-1996) *Dead Presidents (1995) .... Mrs. Curtis *"Courthouse" (1995) TV Series .... Judge Rosetta Reide (unknown episodes) *"Living Single" .... Delia Deveaux (1 episode, 1995) *Deadline for Murder: From the Files of Edna Buchanan (1995) (TV) .... Denice Cooper *Panther (1995) .... Rita *"New York Undercover" .... Medina (1 episode, 1995) *"Friends" .... Paula (1 episode, 1994) *Shake, Rattle and Rock! (1994) (TV) .... Amanda *Corrina, Corrina (1994) .... Jevina *Deconstructing Sarah (1994) (TV) .... Betty *Renaissance Man (1994) .... Mrs. Coleman *"Hangin' with Mr. Cooper" .... Georgia Rodman (2 episodes, 1993-1994) *"Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" .... Mystique (1 episode, 1994) *Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) .... Vegas Backup Singer #1 *"Moon Over Miami" .... Aurora Tyler (1 episode, 1993) *"Roc" .... Charlaine (1 episode, 1993) *Undercover Blues (1993) .... Cab Driver *The Meteor Man (1993) .... Mrs. Williams, Lewis' Mother *Poetic Justice (1993) .... Annie *"A Different World" .... Dean Dorothy Dandridge Davenport (9 episodes, 1990-1993) *What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) .... Zelma Bullock *Frozen Assets (1992) .... Jomisha *Sister Act (1992) .... Michelle *"Murphy Brown" .... Sales Person (2 episodes, 1990-1991) *Sunday in Paris (1991) (TV) .... Taylor Chase *"Stat" .... Felicia Brown (1 episode, 1991) *Beaches (1988) .... Diva *Red Heat (1988) .... Judge Jenifer Lewis *Star Tours (1987) .... Pre-Show Announcer Lewis, Jenifer Lewis, Jenifer